


The Best Birthday

by ElltheNerd



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Dab Howlter - Freeform, Devan - Freeform, Evan Pancakes - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElltheNerd/pseuds/ElltheNerd
Summary: ●Subject : First kiss/date●Fandom: The Sims 4/ DanAndPhilGames●Pairing: Dab Howlter x Evan Pancakes●Relationship status : best friends / future boyfriends





	The Best Birthday

It was a nice sunny , Sunday morning in Willow Creek and Dab Howlter was awake , he was texting to some of his friends from school.

Even though Dab had lots of friends, there was only one person that he could trust the most, his name was Evan,  Evan and Dab were best friends literally from year one of their lives, in fact Dab was only one week older than Evan and sometimes he was acting like the oldest and the wisest of the two.

Evan could talk to Dab about everything that was going on in his life , except of the fact that he was in love with him.

Dab could talk to Evan about everything ,but the fact that he was in love with him was a secret that he only knew

Today it's Dab's 16th birthday but this time he didn't want a party full of people that he barely even knew, he didn't want his family and friends to gother around and celebrate, he didn't want small or big presents from every last one of his parents friends and coworkers.

He just wanted to celebrate it with his family and then go do something with Evan.

It was 11:30am when someone knocked on his door

“Yeah? Mom,Dad,Dal come on in guys” said Dab knowing for sure that they were they ones that knocked on his door

“happy birthday Dab” said Dalien and run to give him a hug 

“thank you little blue buddy “ said Dab , accepted the hug from his little brother and smiled warmly at him, then Tabitha and Dil entered the room with a giant burger birthday cake on their hands. Dil, Tabitha and Dalien started singing the birthday song to him

“happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear-” and then the cake slipped off of their hands and  landed on Dab's head

“oh...emmmm I'm so sorry Dab, I didn't mean to do that” said Tabitha 

“Yeah I'm so sorry too”said Dil but No one made a move because Dan wasn't speaking to them 

“it's all over your face” said Dalien and started laughing 

“Yeah I can see that Dal! Do you what some as well?” said Dab and without thinking twice he took a handful of the cake that was onto him and placed it on top of Dalien’s head “Yeah exactly where I wanted it...do you like it though?” he asked and all four of them started laughing 

“Okay I didn't expect a reaction like that” said Tabitha 

“Why not? You know that I don't like to scream, shout , raise my voice or get angry with people…”he said and tasted the cake “that was a nice cake, too bad we can't eat it though” he said and stood up “but it's not a problem, let's hope that my phone is cakeproof because the icing is all over it and I'm gonna go take a shower”

“Okay your dad and I are going to prepare something nice for lunch to make it up to you then, okay?”

“Yeah for sure, I don't mind but at 5pm I'm gonna go to the mall with Evan to celebrate my birthday with him...Okay?” 

“Of course” said Dil and all of them left Dab’s room

Dil and Tabitha started to prepare that food, Dal was watching cartoons and Dab went to take a shower

*3 hours later*

Dab was in his bedroom,he was clean,he had changed his bedsheets and he had his window open because the bedroom smelled like a mixture of cake and cologne

“Dab the food is ready, come sit with us please” shouted Tabitha from the kitchen

“Okay I'm coming in less than a minute “ Dab answered and left his phone to charge

He sat on the green chair and all of them started to eat their food

“so great news...my phone is okay”

“that's nice”

“Yeah...anyway are you sure you don't want a birthday party? Or any presents?” Asked Dil

“Yeah Dad I'm sure, you and mom made the cake..the gesture matters, Dal made me a sketchbook full of drawings, we are eating lunch together...that's awesome and then I'm gonna go somewhere with Evan...that's all I want”

“haha okay then” 

They all ate , talked for a while and all of them were watching an alien tv show when Dab’s phone rang he want to his room and answered it

-Hello Mr. Evan Pancake

-Hello Mr. Dab Howlter 

-What's up??

-Yeah I wanted to tell you something…

-What?

-I can't go to the mall with you today at 5pm….

-oh come on Evan...Why??

-How can I say that...? Because we are going to oasis springs together!! 

-Wow...are you serious? 

-Of course and I am...I'm always serious! Okay most of the times! But it's  30-40 minutes away if we go by bus so I thought ”why not?“

-Okay 

-Come outside I'm waiting 

-Okay one minute

They hung up and Dab took a backpack with his headphones, a powerbank, some cash, a notebook ,a pen inside and a forgotten t-shirt from 3 days ago when he went to a friend’s house and he was too bored to put it back in the closet, then opened the front door if the house

“I'm gonna go to oasis springs with Evan , don't wait for me I might be late!” He said and left the house when both Tabitha and Dil nobbed

Evan was standing outside with a smirk and he was holding a gift

“happy birthday Dab!!!” He said and gave him his gift

“thanks Evan,  you didn't have to buy me a present though” 

“of course and I had to, you're my best friend...a-aren't you?”

“y-yeah of course I am and you are m-m-mine” he said even though he wanted to say  'no'

“Okay so if we're not going to run like right now ,we're going to miss the bus, so….”

“Yeah! Let's go,run!”

They both started running and they managed to catch the bus exactly in time

for 40 minutes no-one spoke,Dab and Evan were listening to music,but for some reason they couldn't find anything to talk about. When the bus arrived at their destination they hopped out

The bus stopped where the park of oasis spring was. Dab and Evan looked first at the park and then one another

“is this aosis spring's park?” Asked Dil

“Yeah it is...Why?”

“that's where my parents went for their honeymoon 16 years ago…” 

“so what? It's a nice place for couples to go and even though we are not I think that it would have been nice as a second birthday gift” 

“oh that's great...thanks again” said Dab

They crossed the road and entered the park

“soooo can we go to the playground?Huh? Please?!”said Dab and smiled 

“hahaha yeah of course we can that's what I was about to ask you”

“oh what happened...Mr always serious wants to play like a 5 year old?”

“I said that I want to play don't make me change my mind Dab” 

“Okay , okay but don't forget you can't get angry with me because it's my birthday”

“I would never” said Evan and both of them went and climbed up the slide

E(van): So? What are you waiting for? SLIDE!

D(ab): I don't wonna 

E:So that's how it's gonna go. Huh?

D: I'm not doing anything

E:Really? Because it seems like…

D:like what?

E:*sigh* never mind..

D:No I want an answer...it seems like what? I dont wonna slide that's all…

E:that's what you did when we were 8...our moms brought us here and you didn't want to slide down the slide because you didn't understand why we can't slide up

D:hahahaha that wasn't it

E:oh yeah right that was the second time the first one...let me think...ha you were afraid that you would slide to fast , fall to the sand and eat it

D:Okay that's right imma give it to you

E: And I hugged you because that was the only way that you wanted to slide down

D:correct , and our mothers took photos of us sliding and landing in the sand with our faces

D&E:Yeah, still have the photos…

E:So...you want me to hug you again? Huh? 

D:See? It wasn't that hard

E:Okay fine! 

Said Evan and hugged Dab

D&E:Down we go 

They said ,slided down ,Evan landed on Dab that landed in the sand with his hands this time and when they both lied down on the sand and they started laughing

“mommy I wanna go to the slide please”

“no timmy there are two strange kids over there I don't want you to go there Okay? Wait you know what's better? Let's go to another playground, I don't trust those kids at all” said the mother and took his little son and literally went to another playground and Dab with Evan started laughing even more with the mother's reaction

D:Okay so what are you planing on doing next?

E:to be honest I don't freaking know, maybe explore the park more and go to the hill?

D:Yeah why not? Sounds good and fun but what time is it?

E:6pm why?

D:I have an idea but first we're gonna climb the Fucking hill” said Dab and stood up 

E:should I be worried? 

D:ha that's not even a question

E:I know...when we are together I should always be worried that something will happen

D:COCOCORRECT

E: stop shouting every one is staring at us

D:So what ?it's fun!

E:No it's not they make me feel anxious and nervous

D:oh really? How dare they? 

*cleans throat* 

”HEY EVERYONE STOP LOOKING AT US YOU MAKE MY FRIEND FEEL NERVOUS “

E:stop this is not he- hey look...it actually worked, they might think that you're crazy but to tell the truth who doesn't?

D:I know right? every one thinks that we are the craziest and weirdest kids ever

E:Yeah but let's go up there..

D:wow okay but be ready to call an ambulance! We might need it because I'm 100% going to have a heart attack because I'm gonna race you till the end of the uphill

E:Is that a challenge? 

D: what is this with the dumb questions today? Of course it is!!

E:Okay but don't cry if I win 

D:oh come on..bring it Evan.BRING IT

E:Okay...1….2…..5

D:I'm not falling for that. Count to 3...NORMALLY 

E:What the ef does 'normal'  mean? Okay I was just testing you...1...2...3

They run fast up the hill and they both hit on the wooden picnic table at the same time

E:*taking deep breaths* not fair

D: *taking deep breaths* I might actually need that ambulance 

E: oh shut up Dab

D:you shut up Evan 

E: just sit down already...did you bring water with you?

D:No…

E:as expected...here take mine! 

D:oh thanks but…

E: Yeah I have another one. I’m not so stupid as you Dab 

D: take that back

E:or else what?

D:I'm gonna, I'm gonna kiss you-I mean-shout something really bad

E:oh really? I'm not taking it back

D: oh you're gonna regret it

Said Dab, left the bottle of water in the table , stand up and went to the edge of the hill and shouted

“AAAAAA HELP ME!!!!HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!PLEASE SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE”

When Evan heard this he stood up and screamed 

“DAAAAB!SHUT UP! You piece of shit ,now I'm going to kill you” he said and approached him looked him right into the eyes and kissed him passionately in the lips pussing him away of the edge of the hill and looked at Dab, who was confused but happy

“what was that?”

“you said that If I didn't take it back that you would kiss me, I figured that you wouldn't do it so I did...it's really easy when you love someone”

“wait what?”

“I said I love you... oh you don't. Okay wrong call then” said Evan and looked down

D:No Evan,I-I love you, it's just the fact that I didn't expect that reaction from you…

E:Yeah I know me neither, I wouldn't have done it if you haven't said what you said

D:well that's one plus for me then 

E:ha I guess it is….so you remember the time that your father burned one of our beds

D:haha that will never get old huh? way to ruin the atmosphere dumbass

E:Yeah I love you too Dab 

D: Okay I really don't know what to respond to that 

E: haha you just did

D:you know that you're not funny

E: Hey! Take that back! 

D:Or else?

E:you know

D: I'm not gonna take it back

E:Okay yoo asked for it

Said Evan took the two cold bottle of water and poured them into Dab’s head...Dab was stoop there not saying anything because he was surprised

D:What did you just do?

E:Are you blind? I made you wet

D&E: That came out wrong

D:but serious if I get you...I'm gonna kill you

E: try to catch me then

Said Evan and started running down the hill with all of his power, laughing 

“this is not funny or fair! I'm wet and the clothes are heavier than usual” said Dab and started running to catch Evan

“well it's funny for me sooo...it doesn't matter what you think”

“on really?” said Dab 

“Yeah! I'm going to the playground”

“that's not fair play...Mr Pancakes”

“who said that it was going to be fair?” said Evan and sat on the sand

“now that I think of it No-one but that's not the problem” said Dab and stood in a place without sand

“what is it then?” 

“you forgot that I can just remove my shirt”

“oh did I really forget about that?” 

“you didn't! Okay...I'm not going to undress myself in a public place for you Evan, not gonna happen”

“No problem, and it's 7:30 by the way”

“Why would I care about the time?”

“the last bus for Willow Creek leaves  in 4 hours, what do you want to do till then?” asked Evan and approached Dab

“I don't know”

“what did you want to do?” he asked and looked Dab for top to bottom 

“oh we can't do...my shirt is wet”

“oh come on I know that you have a shirt with you”

“Yeah? How?”

“I looked in your backpack when we we're up on the hill”

“oh okay haha”

“go change!!”

“I'm going”

Dab went into the toilets and changed to the other clean and dry shirt he had with him

“Okay now that you look like a normal human being where did you want to go?”

“oh you know...it's a family house, that my parents went on their own and knocked the door...and…had...sex on one of the family's beds when they were on their honeymoon”

“First of all is there anything that your parents haven't told you about their life before they had you? And secondly what does this has to do with us?”

“To answer your questions...No I don't think that there is anything they haven't told me and secondly because we're going there”

“FUUUCK no! I'm not going”

“it's okay they don't lιve there anymore, after my parents left, they decided that it would be safer if they moved, so they did!”

“and you expect me to say yes now? I'm not going to an abandoned house!”

“oh come on dont be a scary cat”

“you know what? No! I'm gonna be a scary cat! Because it's insane! We can't go to an abandoned house at 7:50pm!! It's illogical and we don't know, some one might already be there!”

“Okay...okay so what do you recommend we do then?”

“I don't know it's YOUR birthday! You decide!”

“ummm...ummmm...I don't know...let's go back to the picnic table on top of the hill and watch the stars?”

“Yeah? For sure?? The last bus will be here at 11pm”

“Okay good to know, I dont want to walk 12miles to go home” said Dab and with Evan They started going back up the hill to the picnic table

“Okay and what are we gonna do for the 3 hours that we have left on this world??” said Dab dramatically and made Evan laugh

“oh I don't know...let's just lay down and talk about something as we are watching the stars, or something?” suggested Evan and lied on the grass

“Okay nice idea” admitted Dab and lied down as well

E:You know Dab...my parents don't know

D:don't know what?

E:that I don't like girls

D:Okay...mine don't know either, what's the problem?

E: I don't really know to be honest. I just dont know how they will take it.

D:well you don't have to say anything to them if you don't want to

E: I want , but I dont know how to

D:that might sound stupid but how about just go , ask if they have time to talk and say it nice and smoothly?

E: Yeah like I've never thought of that huh?

D:Okay I'm sorry 

E:it might be easier for you but for me it isn't, I dont know why I just can't make myself tell them

D:that's okay 

E: I wanna tell them on my birthday in a week ,can you be ready to go talk somewhere if it won't go well?

D:of course I am!

And then they started talking about lots of things till the time came and they took the last bus to go back to Willow Creek. 

When they arrived in Willow Creek it as 12am 

“so goodnight I guess” said Evan and looked the other way 

“No I don't think so! How about I make 2 cocktails with my dad's alcohol?”

“No! We are under aged”

“oh come on!it's gonna be fun! Please!!it's my birthday! And besides No one is going to notice”

“ughhhh okay! Whatever but I'm gonna blame you if your father catches  us!” 

“Yeah yeah okay let's go”said Dab and unlocked the front door of his house and both of them went inside

*whispering*

E:Okay I dont know what's you're gone make for you but whatever it is I want the same

D:huh? How come? 

E:I just want you to finish the drinks quickly  because I'm sure you don't know how to make a proper drink!

D: like you do huh?

E:of course and I do, better than you at least 

D:was that a challenge?

E:now you started asking the dumb questions? Of couse it is! But let's take it outside because every one is sleeping!

D:Okay

So they did they took 3 bottles of different alcohol and two cocktail glasses and went outside where the pool was and drank all the three bottles in 3 hours

Both Dab and Evan were drunk by now

D:see what you did? We got drunk because of you

E:me? You challenged me stupid!

D:And you accepted the challenge 

E:like you don't know that I can't say no to a challenge

D:yas I did know that fact but still

E:Yeah so you can't blame me 

D:should we stop drinking

E:you think so? Yes we should! I can't go to my house looking and smelling like that! They're gonna kill me

D:who?

E:my parents!

D:we still have parents?

E:Okay give me that 

Said Evan and took the glasses out of Dab's hand and he accidentally threw it into the pool

D:Okay I'm gonna have to go get that glasses like right now...seriously?

Said Dab and jumped with his clothes into the pool to take the glasses, and he did

D:come on in Evan! The water is great and it's gonna make you focus a little bit more 

E:I don't want to

D:stop being like that and come into the pool with me!

He said and Dab pulled Evan inside himself without a warning.

When Evan opened his eyes again he was close to Dab’s face

E:ARE YOU SERIOUS!

D:shhhh you're gonna wake up my parents 

E: I don't care to be honest! You almost killed me!!

D:you are overreacting 

E:I'm not!

D:you are

E:I'm not

D:you are but let's not talk about that

E: oh god why do you have to be so fucking childish and without ANY worries all the time? I'm jealous ,because I always have to be the responsible and the “adult” one out of the two of us all the time! It's so stressful and tiring!

He said and went to sit on the wooden bench and Dab followed him

D:then don't do it

E:I can't. If I'm childish and act like a 5 year old all the time we are gonna get arrested, shouted at or I don't know what else, but I feel that if I'm not the responsible one , you're gonna do something so stupid and unbelievable that your parents will end up forcing you to stay away from me or something and I-

D:you know what?Evan...Shut up! This is nonsense! My parents know how much you mean to me and they would never force me to stay away from you for any reason!

E: *crying* I know...I know

D:don't cry 

E:*crying* I'm sorry I'm an emotional mess but I can't keep it in anymore, I have too many insecurities 

D: Hey look at me! It's okay..that's why I love you okay? Your insecurities make you , you..okay?

E: Yeah…

D:Do you hear me?

E:Yeah I do

D:Do you want to be my boyfriend?

E:Yes I do….

And then Dab leaned and kissed Evan softly on the lips and a smile formed in both Evan's and Dab’s face after that

D:I love you

E:I love you too


End file.
